


【黄明昊】成人礼

by Diudiu021



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diudiu021/pseuds/Diudiu021
Kudos: 13





	【黄明昊】成人礼

01  
“喂？你在干嘛？”一大早黄明昊就给我拨来了视频电话，我正蓬头垢面连眼睛都没睁开的窝在被子里有一搭没一搭的的听着。  
“还能干嘛……睡觉啊……”也许是因为刚睡醒又睡的有些迷糊了，我勉强从枕头上偏过头来看了眼手机上的时间，竟然只有八点半。  
“啊……你干嘛？这么早？”我用着有些沙哑的嗓子撒着娇问他，“才八点半，你吵到我睡觉了……”我长长的头发垂在脸上遮住了半边脸，一只眼睛勉强睁开，透过细细的头发丝去看镜头，发现他正笑着盯着镜头里的我。  
“都几点啦？还不起啊……小懒猪？”他嘻嘻的笑着，把手机放下转身倒了杯水喝。  
“这么早给我打电话干嘛？”聊过几句之后我勉强清醒了一下，从床上坐了起来，靠在枕头上，随手拨弄了一下头发问他。  
“我昨晚梦到你了……所以才这么早给你打电话的……”小朋友还是软声软气地说，说完还笑了笑，露出了他的那两颗小兔牙。  
“真的假的啊？”我顺手开了台灯，房间里的窗帘还拉着，台灯照的我的脸竟然有些红晕。  
“你害羞什么？脸都红了？”他随即哈哈大笑起来。  
小朋友说情话的能力强的很，听得多了也就习惯了。本来我是没有害羞的，听他这么一说，突然有点恼羞成怒的感觉，“哪里害羞啦？是台灯的原因好吗？”  
他也不继续争辩什么，只是依旧笑着，点头连忙说好。  
“我们昊昊要成年啦，今年生日怎么过啊？”我拿了杯放在床头的水喝了一口，“还是直播吗？”我突然想起去年他直播的那个十七岁生日，随口问了一句。  
“唉……”黄明昊在那头翻了个身躺到了床上，举起手机来俯视着往下拍，“本来是有生日会的……但是现在出不去，也办不了了，都得推后……也不直播了吧，就不折腾工作人员了……”  
我在这头点了点头，他又反身趴在了床上，脑袋枕在胳膊上说：“况且……今年有更重要的事情……”  
“什么事情啊？”

02  
“你怎么来了？”  
此时蓬头垢面的我正穿着一件很宽大的t恤站在门口盯着突然出现在我面前的黄明昊问。  
他先是愣了一下打量了一下我的穿着，然后又无奈的笑了笑，随后像反应过来什么似的迅速的把门关上，然后亲昵的摸了摸我的头。  
小孩子比我小四岁，但在一起的两年里，却喜欢极了摸我的头。  
“快关上门，外面冷。”  
他摘了口罩和帽子放在门口的衣架上，脱了外套之后冲过来抱了抱我。  
“好想你啊……”也许是外面有些冷，他说话的声音有些颤抖，很久没剪的头发却蹭了蹭我的头发，毛茸茸的。  
“现在外面多危险啊？你怎么能来北京呢？”  
“我带口罩啦，况且在温州还不如在北京安全。”他一边说着一边把我抱起来，吓得我一激灵。  
“我来跟你过生日了……”他轻轻的在我耳边吹风似的悄悄地说出了这么一句话，引得我有些颤抖，不知道这孩子是从哪儿学来的这些东西。  
“我以为你会跟你妈妈过呢……”收起那些小感受，我拉过他坐在沙发上说。  
“我农历生日跟她过的呀，阳历生日分给你，正好明天是情人节，我过来陪你，天经地义……”  
在一起两年以来，昊昊虽然总是会制造一些出其不意的小惊喜给我，但性子里的成熟让他也从未做过什么很疯狂的大惊喜，今天他这么一弄还着实被他感动了一把。  
“你在家就穿成这样啊？不冷吗？”他低头打量了我一下。  
今年因为要毕业，在家里过完年之后直接就回了北京在学校旁边租了个房子。房子的供暖很好，家里又没人来，我每天就只穿一件宽大的t恤在家窝着写论文，困了就直接上床睡觉。  
“不冷啊，家里暖气很足。”我抻了抻身上的t恤说。  
他却意味不明的笑了笑，低头突然想到了什么，脸红了一下说。  
“挺好的，比较方便。”

03  
接下来我们就窝在一起待了四五天。就像很多小情侣会做的那样，抱在一起追剧，我每天还会抽出一些时间来写论文，昊昊无聊时就写写歌，跟范丞丞、陈立农他们打打游戏什么的。  
不知道为什么，他做饭的时候我总是很喜欢在旁边盯着他，绕着他转。他老是喜欢一边做饭一边盯着我嘟囔着说昊哥多厉害，肯定能喂饱你。  
我突然想逗一逗这个快成年的人，半开玩笑的开车。  
“是吗？真的能喂饱我吗？”我说完之后忍不住笑了笑。  
他正在洗东西，愣了一下，然后抬头看了我一眼，笑了笑，没有说话。  
我突然觉得他这个样子很好笑，光着脚的我踮着脚凑近他盯着他止不住的笑。  
他被我盯地脸红了，无奈的笑了笑，随后用手推了推我。  
“去去去，离远点，一会儿把你弄湿了怎么办，你穿的这么少。”  
我闻言笑的更欢了，转到他身后搂住他的腰。  
“昊哥，你说的话怎么老是让人想入非非啊……”  
说完还顽皮的掐了一下他的腰。  
他突然转过身来，把我抱起来，然后贴近他的身体，我只能光着脚踩在他的拖鞋上，双手抱紧他的脖颈，惊呼了一声。  
他搂着我的腰，眼神里涌动着过往我从未见过的东西，随后低头含住了我的嘴唇舔舐着。与此同时他的一只手还不老实地从t恤下摆探进去摸着我的腰身。我突然感觉到了什么，颤抖了一下，睁开眼睛看着他，发现他也正睁着眼睛看着我。嘴上功夫依旧没闲着，伸出舌头来敲开我的牙齿往更深的地方探索，在那一瞬间我意识到了他真的长大了不少。他却没有恋战，适时地慢慢地返还节奏，随后舌尖轻轻略过我的嘴唇轮廓后在我的嘴角落下了一个吻。双手也慢慢从衣服宽大的下摆拿出来，抻了抻我的衣服，摸了摸我的背似乎是在给我安抚，然后搂紧了我。  
“还没到时候呢，再等等吧。”  
刚才被他那么一折腾我的双腿竟然有些发软，只能用力挂在他的脖颈上，贴的他很近，身下感觉凸起的某部分正紧紧贴着我，他却在我耳边深呼吸着，跟过往一样带着点孩子气地说：“以后这种玩笑跟我开开也就算了，不许跟其他小男生开。”  
我笑了笑。明明自己还是个没太长大的小毛孩，脸红心跳还时常被我窥探的一清二楚，却还是在针对某些问题的时候像个比我大很多的男朋友一样教训着我。  
“我哪有机会跟别人说啊？”  
感觉到一阵不自在，我正要从他脚上下来，他却一下搂紧了我，我的脚步只能跟着他不断的移动，一步一步的走到了沙发旁。  
他让我坐了下来，随后拿起了放在地毯旁的拖鞋，低头放在了我的脚边。  
“还有……以后不要光脚。”  
说完转身坐在了我旁边，伸手摸住我的头发，故意贴的我很近，盯着我的眼睛坏坏的笑着。  
“你看你刚才……腿都软了……是冻的吧，姐姐？”

04  
昊昊的生日很快就来了，18号一大早我们两个就起了个大早去了蛋糕店订了蛋糕，随后去了超市，买了一些晚上做饭用的食材。不过今天昊昊老是怪怪的，总是可疑地东张西望着，有一次一回头又不见了，随后他又急急忙忙地赶过来，压了压帽子和口罩。幸亏现在带帽子和口罩的人比比皆是，没人注意的到我们。  
我问他去干嘛了，他只含糊其辞说去那边看了看，没什么。  
更可疑的是，结账的时候他又鬼鬼祟祟的把我支开，让我先去取蛋糕。  
我心里狐疑了很久，心想过十八岁生日的人都这么奇怪吗？  
拿了蛋糕后昊昊已经在门口等我了，开门回到家之后我转身把蛋糕放到冰箱里，转头便发现昊昊像做贼一样一下从我眼前闪了过去，兜里好像还揣着什么东西，进了卧室。  
我没多想，开始收拾从超市里买回来的东西。  
随后他却一脸得意地从卧室里走了出来，笑着哼起了歌，拿起菜洗了起来。  
“你干嘛这么高兴？”  
我看了看他，一脸不解。  
“你过生日不高兴吗？”  
他冲我wink了一下，随后竟然有些脸红的笑了笑，然后眼疾手快的从我手里拿走了超市小票扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“你干嘛……我看看花了多少钱。”  
我两手空空呆滞的望着他。  
“别看了，反正都是我请你……”  
他笑了笑，把话题岔开跟我聊了其他的事情。

05  
昊昊端来了做的最后一道糖醋排骨，我早就坐在餐桌旁垂涎欲滴。昊昊落座后我拿起了一瓶红酒。  
“我们昊昊要成年啦，终于可以喝酒了……”  
我笑嘻嘻地把红酒推到他面前，举起杯子敬他。  
“谢谢。”  
他抬起杯子与我的碰了一下，然后笑了笑。  
趁着熬汤的时候他紧赶慢赶地洗了个澡，头发没吹，现在还半干着垂在额头，挡住了他的一部分眼睛，抬起头看我的时候眼睛里仍然都是藏不住的笑意，我竟在他身上看到了一股带着成熟味道的少年感。  
我竟看着他有些失神，喝了口红酒后竟然有股说不上来的失落。  
我也不知道我这是怎么了，开始低头闷闷的吃起菜来。  
“姐姐，你怎么了？”  
昊昊向来敏感，很快就察觉到了我的那点小情绪。  
“没什么……”我抬头笑了笑对他说，“只是现在情况特殊，你18岁我又没有给你准备礼物……以后补上吧……”  
他却想到了什么笑了笑。  
“没关系……姐姐逃不掉的。”  
随后又端起酒杯喝了口红酒，耸了耸肩膀，拿起筷子说了句吃菜。  
晚饭倒是进行的和谐，结束后我让他去休息，我收拾起了东西刷碗，他却凑了过来。  
“你是不是有心事啊……”  
他似乎还在为餐桌上我的那些小情绪犯难。  
“没有啊……”我抬起头笑了笑。  
“我希望以后的生日……你都能陪我过。”  
他仿佛看穿了我一般。  
他伸出手来把我的手从水池里捞出来，紧紧握在手里。他的手像个小火炉一样，温热的感觉从指尖蔓延到了心底。  
“不管我是十八岁还是二十八岁，我就是喜欢你啊，担心什么？”  
他把我拉近他的怀里，按住我的头在他的胸口。  
“我的心脏永远为你跳动……”  
我笑了笑，抬起头来，踮起脚吻了吻他的唇。  
本想一触即离，他却不依不饶地追随了过来，用力吮吸住我的嘴唇，挑起我的下巴与他更好的接吻。  
他突然一下把我公主抱了起来，眼睛迷离的看着我，随后抱我进了卧室，将我放在了卧室的床上，欺身压了过来。  
他用指尖抚过我的脸颊，喉结上下动了一下，低头吻了我一下。  
“姐姐，我的十八岁生日礼物，你还没给我呢……”  
他的声音有些沙哑了，气息有些不稳。  
“我说过，你逃不掉的……”  
他随后左手撑起自己的身体，跨过我的身体，摸了摸我的嘴唇笑了笑，疯狂的吻了上去。他的深吻还很青涩，只是用舌尖仔细搜刮着口腔里的每个地方。右手也不安分地从衣服下摆探了进去，伸到了胸前。我感觉到他的颤抖了一下，随即开始蹂躏起来。  
我的意识随着他的攻略开始沉沦。  
很快他褪去了我的衣服，嘴唇和手开始向下游走，在我的脖颈处留下几处印记后转移到了胸上。他抬头看了看我，转而含住红樱，左右的逗弄摇摆着，两只手也渐渐开始褪去他自己的衣服，再欺身压过来的时候两条长腿从我的双腿中间穿过随后用双腿掰开了我的双腿向两侧张开。  
下身突然感觉一部分的凸起和炽热。  
随后他的手开始沿着我的大腿根部抚摸划过到洞口，我忍不住一阵颤抖，双腿不自觉地想要夹紧。  
他却用两只手更加撑开了我的双腿，一只手还不停的隔着内裤轻轻点弄着，在手伸进内裤的时候还不忘亲吻我的耳廓在我耳边说了一句：“姐姐，别怕。”  
他一只手撑着身体，另一只手在洞口进进出出。我被他弄的很舒服，只能双手紧紧的攀着他的背，止不住的抓弄，咬住嘴唇不让自己出声。  
他知道我也是第一次，也许是因为忍得很辛苦，所以他的头上现在已经有了细细密密的汗珠。我伸手扶了扶他的额头，他的眼睛转过来看我，流转着一种别样的情欲。  
“姐姐……”  
我主动伸下手摸索到他内裤的位置想要褪下。得知我的意图后他干净利落的褪掉了自己的内裤，转而伸出沾满了银丝的手沿着内裤的边缘轻轻的扯掉了我的。内裤沿着小腿的边缘滑落到了床边。  
再压过来的时候他轻轻柔柔的，身下的炽热与花穴的直接接触让我们两个人都脸红心跳。  
他抬起手来挑起我的下巴与他再度接吻，随后吻过我的耳廓，我又忍不住的颤抖。  
同时，他的另一只手引导着我的手往下抚摸下去，摸到他的凸起，我也跟着颤抖了一下，随即套弄了起来。  
正在我耳垂旁落下细细密密的吻的他喑哑又舒服的低吼了一声，直直地灌进我的耳朵。  
“姐姐……可以吗？”  
我点了点头，转身抬头吻了吻他的喉结。他的头向上扬着，身下的炽热开始尝试着在洞口浅浅地顶撞。  
他突然像是想到了什么，撑着身子伸出手往床头柜的方向摸去，拉开了第一个抽屉，拿出了安全套。随后用嘴撕开后拿了出来，我躺在床上，看着他大汗淋漓的皱着眉头又生涩地往自己身上套，一时竟被打动的不成样子。  
他转身又爬了下来，吻着我的眼睛，伸出手来与我十指相扣。  
身下开始有了动作，用力的一顶遇到了某些障碍，他抬头盯着我。  
“会有点痛。”  
然后用力将他顶撞开。  
是真的很痛，痛的我不禁惊呼出声。  
“对不起……”  
他暂停了身下的动作，等着我慢慢适应他的尺寸，再开始大幅度的动作。  
“没关系的昊昊……”  
我伸手摸了摸他因为忍耐而暴起青筋的胳膊，抬头吻了吻他。  
他听了我的话随即开始抽动起来。  
花穴因为前戏而被滋养的十分湿润，他抽动起来仍旧温柔着，享受着第一次被包裹的感觉。  
“你今天去超市，慌慌张张地就是去买这个啊……”  
我见他有些放不开，出声安慰她。  
“嗯……”不知道他这声是应答还是低吼。  
“不然不安全。”  
他低下头来盯着我，身下的动作开始频繁起来，紧张的抽动让我的下身也感觉到一丝的快感，花穴而逐渐收紧，他每一次的拔出都因为我的不断吸引而变得费力起来，因而满头大汗。  
我盯着他垂下来的头发还沾着汗珠，头发因为动作的渐渐大幅度而随着摇摆。床也慢慢的开始只呀作响，他带着少年感的低吼声传进了我的耳朵里，刺激着我的意识。  
我的下体被他折磨的快感迭起，我却固执的不让自己叫出声。  
“姐姐……爽就叫出来吧，我想听……”  
就是这样，我的每一丝情感都瞒不过Justin的眼睛。他仿佛每时每刻都能看透我的内心感情，然后用一种让我们都舒服的方式与我相处。  
他的炽热在洞穴里的抽弄变得更加膨胀起来，我也舒服的低吟着叫出了声，听见我的声音后，他闭着眼睛在我的旁边边低吼着边笑了笑，十分迷人。  
他喘着粗气将我的两条腿搬到了他的腰上，随即便开始猛烈的冲刺起来。  
“嗯……啊……昊昊……别……”  
“叫昊哥……”  
我没有应声。  
他却瞬间征服欲爆棚，底下的动作开始没轻没重起来，每次都全部退出再整根没入，频率仍旧不减，让人不禁感叹年轻人的腰力就是不一样。  
“叫啊……”他仍旧温温柔柔的说着，见我再不应声，竟然开始在我的穴道里搅拌着，左右晃动。  
“啊……你……干……干嘛……”  
“干你啊……”他在我耳边笑了笑，“喂饱你……”  
“我……别……啊……”我被他弄的一句完整的话都说不出来。  
“叫不叫……”他仍旧不依不饶。  
“好……昊哥……昊哥……”  
我竟然不知道他第一次床上功夫就这么厉害，让人又酸又痒还欲罢不能。  
抽动日渐加快，我已经没了什么力气，他的低吼声也日渐频繁，随后用力的一插我们二人同时到达了高峰。  
他伏在我身上喘着粗气，我紧紧的搂着他的后背，亲了亲他的肩膀，看了眼时间已经过了十二点，随即喘着气说：“昊昊，十八岁生日快乐。”  
他在我耳边低低的笑了笑。  
“以后可以做成年人能做的事情了……”  
休息了一会儿他从我身体里抽出，将充满精华的小袋子扔到了垃圾桶里。看到身下带着血迹的痕迹的时候他还是愣了一下，然后趴在我耳边说：“弄疼你了吧？我抱你去洗澡……”

06  
中午我从床上睁开眼睛的时候他已经醒了，靠在我身边，摸着我的头发，见我醒来低低的笑了笑，亲了亲我的额头。  
“早上好。”他声音依旧沙哑着，“累吗？”  
“你说呢？”我撒着娇往他怀里靠，整个人蜷缩进他的怀里，转身搂紧了他的腰身，“我都快被你折腾散架了……”  
他笑的更欢了，搂紧了我。  
当然，这些话的意思是昨晚肯定不止一次。  
就在他抱着我去洗澡的时候，在浴室里又要了我一次。我整个人无力的挂在他的身上，水流声掩盖了一些低吼，从他的腹肌的沟壑里留下，躯体仍旧紧紧贴着，承受着他的每一次撞击。  
我累的洗完澡到了床上就直接睡了，一觉睡到了现在，他却还精力旺盛，比我醒的还早。  
“你不累吗？”我闷闷的问他。  
“跟宝贝做怎么会累呢？”  
随后他的手又开始不安分起来，我被弄醒了，笑着推开他，对他说：“喂喂喂……快看看大家给你的生日祝福，这么久不回，不好……还有，你还没有发微博吧？大家都等着你呢……”  
他低头笑了笑，登上了微博。  
也许是因为心情大好，回复的话语里充满了奶声奶气的旺盛精力。  
我醒了一会儿之后躺在枕头上看着他一个一个回复祝福的消息，百无聊赖的开始敲他的腹肌玩，完全没有意识到危险。  
他侧靠在床上，拎着手机低头看我，撇嘴笑。  
“姐姐要不要继续往下摸啊？”  
随即转身把我拉了起来跨坐在他身上，他直起身子来搂住我的腰。  
“你干嘛……”我推了推他的胸膛，“消息都回复了没有……”  
“回了。”  
“微博呢？发了吗？”  
他皱了皱眉头。  
“还没有。”  
“你怎么不发？”  
“没有合适的照片啊……我手机里现在都是昨晚你的照片……”  
“你敢偷拍我？？”我起的要从他身上下来，他却把我固得很紧，“你十八岁怎么净干这种乱七八糟的事儿啊？”  
“那怎么办呢？”  
他抬起头讪笑着靠近我，亲了我一下。  
“我们做个交易吧？”  
“什么交易？”我问。  
“姐姐再讨好讨好我，我微博就不发你了……”  
我感觉到身下那块又搭起了小帐篷，直直地顶着我。  
“时候到了，你欠我的都得补回来……”  
就这样，我又被他折腾了快两个小时，他才在微博上线回复后很久找了一条视频发出去了。


End file.
